Mi amiga
by L-Kenobi
Summary: Voldemort llegó antes de que Harry y Hermione logren huir del Valle de Godric...


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

 **NOTA:** Se me ha ocurrido este pequeño capítulo de una historia que se anda formando en mi mente. Puede y pudo ser posible, el caso es que me ha gustado escribirlo. Espero que lo disfruten(:

* * *

Harry abrió los ojos y respiró pesadamente. Se sentía muy cansado y no recordaba mucho de lo que ocurrió o el porqué estaba tendido sobre el piso frío. Era nieve lo que su cuerpo tocaba. ¿Dónde estaba?

—¿Hermione? —Llamó a su amiga, buscó la vieja tienda, pero no había nada. No tuvo una respuesta de su parte, se levantó a sin muchas ganas, cerró los ojos y suspiró. Se levantó y a unos cuantos metros alejados de él, la vio.

Hermione, acostada boca abajo con sus manos extendidas sobre la nieve. Algo en el pecho de Harry se agitó, olvidando su cansancio, corrió rápidamente hasta llegar a su lado, la giró de inmediato y observó a su amiga con los ojos cerrados. La zarandeó, pero no tuvo respuesta. Un escalofrío le cruzó por la mente y revisó la respiración de su amigo.

No había pulso.

¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto, una pesadilla provocada por el veneno de Nagini, tenía que ser eso. No. Acomodó a Hermione entre sus brazos, sollozó con fuerza, deseando que no fuera más que un sueño. Que iba a despertar pronto e iniciarían a colocar los hechizos protectores; Hermione despertaría y le diría la información que encontró en casa de Bathilda. Que había descubierto la ubicación de un nuevo horrocrux.

—¡Hermione! —Gritó a la nada, las lágrimas se arremolinaron a sus ojos, volvió a zarandearla.

Aunque el frío se colaba en su cuerpo, no le importo nada. Anocheció de inmediato para su gusto, no soltó el cuerpo de su amiga.

¿Qué es lo que ocurrió anoche? ¿Cómo fue que ella...?

Recordaba el momento en que descubrió que Nagini fingía ser Bathilda, sus pensamientos lo llevaron al recuerdo de que Voldemort se acercaba. El reencuentro iba a suceder pronto, Nagini los estaba deteniendo, prohibiéndoles irse. Hermione había estado en el otro extreme, recordaba su voz lanzando hechizos para que la serpiente lo soltara. Voldemort llegaba... lo hacía. Más hechizos fueron lanzados, Harry le gritaba a Hermione a cómo podía para irse, apenas ambos iban a tocarse cuando tuvieron a Voldemort frente a ellos, sonriente y sin dudar en lanzar las maldiciones imperdonables. No pasaron muchos segundos antes de que se tocaran las manos y desaparecieran.

De ahí se sumió a la mente de Voldemort y presenció el momento en que éste apareció aquel 31 de octubre de 1981.

Inició a sentirse cansado de nuevo. Algo le picaba en el pecho, era el guardapelo de Slytherin, como si estuviese pegado a su cuerpo, extrañamente no lo sentía. Era otro tipo de dolor el que sentía en esos momentos.

La mano temblorosa de Harry se dirigió a la pálida mejilla de su amiga. Su mejor amiga, la única persona que de verdad nunca lo abandona, la persona que ha estado ahí todo, TODO, el tiempo. La persona más fiel y valiente de Gryffindor que conocía, la pequeña sabelotodo, la mejor bruja de su generación. Las lágrimas se acumularon de nuevo en sus ojos, creyó llorar lo suficiente toda la tarde, pero no fue así. La pegó más contra su cuerpo, negándose a soltarla, le dio un beso en la frente. Soltó un grito y le pidió que regresara, que no lo abandonara.

—Debiste irte con Ron —lloró con más fuerza—. Si te hubieras ido ahora estarías viva. Oh, Hermione, ¿por qué no te fuiste?

La muerte, la muerte de nuevo se llevaba a una persona que era parte de él. Una persona que lo apoyo hasta el final, que le siguió hasta las aventuras más locas. Hermione era tan especial para él, dejando de lado todas las peleas que tuvieron todos esos años. Hermione le tenía tanta fe... ¿Por qué la trato tan mal en los últimos días? ¿Por qué en vez de no hablarle mejor buscó el modo de reparar su amistad? Hermione lo intentó y él la ignoró.

¿Por qué nunca reconocía que Hermione lo único que buscaba era protegerlo? ¿Por qué siempre se apoyaba en _ese_ amigo que le daba la razón y dejaba de hablarle a Mione? ¿Por qué era tan idiota?

Volvía a estar solo, sin nadie que le diera el apoyo moral y emocional que necesitaba.

No tenía ganas de continuar luchando. No sin Hermione. ¿Cómo celebrar la victoria contra Voldemort cuando Hermione no estaría ahí para él? Si pudiera cambiaría su vida por la de ella. Aquella maldición debió darle a él... solo a él.


End file.
